


Two for the price of one

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, M/M, Prostitution, Spanking, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: Another spn kink meme fill.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/136177.html?thread=45214705#t45214705This has underage sex in it. If you don’t like that, please do us both a favor and don’t read it.Angels shouldn't abuse their ability to travel back in time, but when Cas finds out the Winchesters regularly had to hook for money when John left them on their own for too long, he can't resist trying to make their lives better in a way heaven won't notice - as one of their customers. He picks a night when they're both out on the corner, 17-year-old Dean and 13-year-old Sam, and offers them a ludicrously high price - a sum he knows means they won't have to keep hooking for a while - to have both of them for the night.He tells himself it'll only be once. Or twice. But they keep returning to the corner, hoping he'll come by for another big score, and it's hard to resist two adorably eager teen boys with daddy issues a mile long, who respond so beautifully to discipline when it's applied with a loving hand.Besides, surely the nights of pleasure they spend together aren't enough to change the future...





	Two for the price of one

Castiel finds out about Sam and Dean’s past life as teenage prostitutes much like he finds out about most things about the brothers, by accident. Surprisingly, most of the time, Sam’s dreams can be very restful, so he spends many nights wandering around them. Sam usually dreams about simple things- picnics and eating cake, dogs and driving around with Dean in the Impala. His areas of nightmares are large, but well marcated, therefore, easily avoided. Unlike Dean’s dreams where the simple pleasures of pie might twist in seconds to a terrible loss, to yet another person Dean couldn’t save, that he blamed himself on. 

But one night, he comes across the memory, in a little thought about area of Sam’s mind. It’s the two of them. He can feel the hunger in them both, like an echo and he somehow knows that neither of them have eaten in some time, though Sam much more recently than Dean. Sam is thinking that Dean has been trying to hide the fact that nothing has gone into his belly but water for a week. It’s cold and night and they are standing on a street corner, fighting about somethings that Dean doesn’t want Sam to do, but then a big black car pulls up and money is offered. Both of the boys get in. For other men, this memory might be a low point, a terrible trauma. In a life such as they have had, it hardly registers as such. 

He knows instantly what he can do to make their life better at that moment. Just the once. The owner of the big black car, Cas knows, dumped them out a few miles down the road, richer only by twenty bucks, despite that he sodomized them both, without a condom. It’s hardly enough to buy a few decent meals. 

It is the easiest of things, to fly back in time to a few minutes just before the black car arrives at their corner. He shouldn’t abuse his powers to fly back in time like that, but he has stretched so many rules for the brothers by this point that he hardly thinks about it. He provides himself with plenty of the appropriate currency, stolen with a snap of the fingers out of a drug lord’s safe. Then he is there, on a corner in Boise, Idaho, seeming to appear walking down the street, out of the freezing mist.

Dean approaches first, because that is what he does. He always walks protectively in front of Sam. At this age, Dean is not the most beautiful he has ever been. He has not yet grown into his height, though the beauty of his soul shines through in every time of his life that Cas has seen him in. 

Sam follows just steps behind Dean. His soul, too, is beautiful in the way Japanese kintsugi is, the scars that stitch him together shimmer like gold. In some ways, he is more beautiful for having broken and been put back together. Now, though, he seems plain but not pure. Cas can sense the taint of demon blood, clouding his soul, but Cas doesn’t mind. He can see Sam’s potential self. 

“Go back to the room, Sammy,” Dean snaps. “I got this.”

“No,” Cas says, firmly. “I want you both.”

“That’s...You know we’re brothers,” Dean says, an edge of despair in his voice. He wants to protect Sammy from what he sees as tawdry at all costs. He has sacrificed himself on this particular altar many times before and it is something he wants to keep Sammy out of at all costs.

“I am aware,” Cas says. “I am prepared to pay quite well for the pleasure of both of you in my bed.”  
A short time later, they are, all three of them, installed in a room at a local hotel. It is considerable step up in luxury from the Winchester’s usual digs. He had to be quite subtle in his flying to get them there without their awareness of how far they had travelled. But he is aware of both their unspoken preferences in rooms, Dean’s love of hot showers, Sam’s love of warmth and big beds. 

Unlike the first time Cas was taken into a whorehouse, Cas is now well aware how the transaction works. He must not speak about their daddy issues or whatever other psychological issues that drove them to their choices. Humans, most of them, tend to see the act as inherently degrading. He doesn’t see that. He sees that the situations can be dangerous or without true consent. Admittedly, true consent is in rather short supply in this particular situation, but he justifies this to himself by thinking he will pay them far, far money than their other choice would have paid. As an afterthought, Cas disappears a big chunk of pavement right in front of a certain black automobile. The car crunches into the sudden pot hole, damaging the alloy wheel, crunching part of a bumper and trashing the car’s suspension. The driver decides it just isn’t worth it to travel in the red light district again.

Cas peels of a stack of bills from the thick wad that he liberated and sets them on the dresser. It should be more than enough cash to float the boys for a month, two if they’re careful. Then he takes his coat off, draping it carefully over a chair. He spreads his arms and gathers the two teenagers to him and says, his voice gruff and serious, “What were my two boys doing out in this part of town again?”

Sam is quivering. So, to a more controlled extent, is Dean. But it is Sam who answers, “We’re sorry, Daddy. We didn’t know it was so far from home.”

Something about the way Sam had said Daddy. It sends shivers down his spine and his vessel, his body rather, because Jimmy Novak is long gone by this point. In any case, his body responds. It’s cock hardens as the blood gathers in the corpora cavernosa . His heart beats faster. 

“Ignorance is no excuse,” Cas says. “You know what kind of men prowl in this part of town. I’ve warned you before. I said that I would have to discipline you both.”

Cas knows that while this isn’t a particular thing that Sam enjoys, that Dean very much does, at least in the future he will. Sam’s pleasures were simple. He enjoys active, athletic intercourse, as either receptive or active partner. It is Dean who is, as humans say, kinky. 

“Come here, you,” Cas says. “Tell me your name.”

“Dean,” slips out of his mouth though Castiel can tell he meant to give some pseudonym. 

“Dean, come here,” Cas says. “Drop your trousers.”

Dean obeys and in a moment, Castiel’s lap is full of Dean, laid face down over his knees, perfect round bottom in the air. It is inviting and Castiel has a moment of insight where he understands perfectly the appeal of this particular human vice. He slaps his hand down on the left globe of Dean’s fundament. Then again and again, until Sam is shifting uneasily on his feet and Dean is crying out, “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’ll never do it again. I’m sorry.”

So he shifts the beautiful teen off his lap, to his knees on the carpet. Dean is really so lovely. Cas puts his hands on Dean’s face and kisses him on the forehead. “There, all is forgiven, love. Now, to the bed and wait for me. I must speak with...”

“Sam,” Sam supplies. He marches over bravely to take Dean’s place. He drops his jeans as well, stepping out of them, getting naked without being asked. 

“You don’t need to be spanked, do you Sam?” Cas asks. “You saw your brother. You know not to try this again, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam says. “Yes, Daddy.”

His cock hardens at both, but it is Daddy that gets the blood flowing fastest.

“Then, come, Dean is waiting for us.”

He pulls Sam into the bed with him and Dean. They spend some time exchanging kisses. Sam’s are hesitant but grow enthusiastic. Dean’s are skillful, as if practiced. Their bodies are lovely. He never intended to go this far, but somehow, less than half an hour later, Dean is rolling a condom over Castiel’s member, then climbing on top of him, levering himself down until Castiel is sheathed in Dean’s body. The act of intercourse itself is brief, but the body is soon doing as it must, with nerves firing. The vas deferens squeezed as the seminal vesicles released their fluids, then muscles contracted and semen flowed, to be captured by the condom. Can pulls out, holding the condom so it doesn’t spill and strips it off, tying it off and discarding it. 

Then Cas reaches for Sam as Dean rolls off, exhausted. It just takes a little nudge of grace to get the body past the refractory period, to reset it, so to speak. Sam gets on his hands and knees, presenting his back side to Castiel, who starts working Sam’s passage open. Again, a little nudge of power and Sam’s ring of muscle is opening smoothly, even pleasurably for him. It doesn’t take much work to open him up enough to accomodate Castiel’s penis. Another condom, then he is mounting Sam, pressing into the tight heat. Dean is kissing Sam as Castiel works in and out, seating himself deeply, then pulling out to almost the tip, increasing speed and power as he works to his completion. Sam thrusts back against him, eagerly, making noises whereas Dean had been completely silent, even as he came.

When he is done, when he has, with a motion, inobtrusively cleaned all of them of body fluids, he pulls them close into his arms, snuggles them, something the Dean of the future claims not to do ever, and he says. “You have both been such good boys for me. I am so pleased with you.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sam says sweetly. 

“Please, order whatever you would like from room service and sleep safely until morning. The room is paid for.”

Then he touched both of them on the forehead, healing Dean’s body of a sexually transmitted infection he was unaware he had and sending them both to deep sleep. Then he gathered himself and flew back to the moment he had come from.

***

That had been just his first time paying the Winchesters. He hadn’t intended to go back but somehow he did. The second time they came back to the street corner, hoping to find their generous benefactor again, John had somehow found the cash, which Dean had been squirreling away. He bought ammo and a bottle of whiskey with the money, leaving Sam and Dean short again during one of his extended hunting trips. 

It was Sam who notices him first on the corner. He suddenly turns and smiles at Castiel, then says, “Daddy, you came back! We missed you.”

“And I missed my boys. Shall we go home?”

He wishes that he could bring them to a home, not just another hotel room, but he makes sure that this one is as nice the first. He sends Dean to the shower first this time, but pulls Sam onto his lap. 

“How is my boy doing in school?” He asks, knowing that Sam excelled in school, even despite the constant disruptions to his education. 

Sam’s face fell. “Not so good. I fucked up on a test because I missed a night of sleep.”

“Samuel,” Castiel scolds. “Language. Or must I correct you?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Did you need to spank me?”

“I think I do,” Castiel says. Dean was not the only one that enjoyed a spanking, Castiel had decided. In a moment, Sam is over his legs, scared and quivering, base bottom upright. Castiel rubs the smooth skin lightly first. Then he struck, just lightly. He enjoyed the sound of it, the very slight jiggle of flesh under his hand, then again and again, until Sam’s globes were red. He didn’t cry, but he was fighting it hard. 

He was done, Castiel knew. He wouldn’t break down into tears from just slaps to the rear end. He could withstand any amount of that. So, Castiel says, “You’ve done so well for me. You took your punishment so well. Do you want Daddy’s cock as your reward?”

“Yes,” Sam says, and Castiel gets to work, preparing him, rolling the condom over his penis, then, sliding Sam’s body down on it. They have intercourse sitting up on the edge of the bed this time and then is the moment that Sam cries, deep sobbing tears into his chest. The tears seem neither particularly of sorrow or anger, just general, emotion release and relief, so Castiel makes words of comfort and touches Sam gently, but makes no move to stop them. 

“Daddy, please!” Sam cries out, just before he orgasms.

When Dean appears a lttile while later, dressed only in a towel, Castiel hands him a little bag. 

“I bought a present for you,” Castiel said. “Open it.”

Inside are undergarments of the type normally women wore. Castiel knows this is a kink that Dean enjoys very much but that he does not let himself indulge in, for fear of others finding out and thinking less of his masculinity. These particular panties were satin and pink, with matching trim and a bow at the waist. 

Dean hesitates. “These are girl’s.”

“No, sweetheart,” Castiel says. “I bought them just for you, so they are yours. I believe you will like them very much. Please wear them for me.”

Dean hesitates still, so Castiel pulls out the cash and adds another hundred to the pile of bills waiting on the dresser. Dean steps into the panties and pulls them up over his legs and hips. He can’t help smiling and he is so very beautiful in the undergarment that Castiel knows he will have to purchase more of them for Dean’s use. 

“You like them,” Castiel says.

“Yeah, I kind of like them,” Dean admits, but no more. However, the penis straining from the top elastic tells a very different story. Dean is fully erect though he has not been touched. 

“Come here now, sweetheart,” Castiel beckons. He has Dean kneel down between his legs and with the gentlest of prompts, Dean orally pleasures Castiel, even as he rubs his own penis through the satin of the panties. Dean’s mouth is skilled, eager and he drinks Castiel’s semen without spilling a drop, coming by his own hand a moment later. 

Then again, he gathers Sam and Dean into his arms for a snuggle and to tell them what good boys they have been. He rests with them in his embrace longer this time. He does not sleep, of course, but he allows them to fall asleep naturally. He kisses their forehead and wishes that the men he ha left behind in the future would allow him to do such things to them. Not the sexual acts in particular. No, what he wishes is that he would be allowed to show them tenderness such as this. He wishes he could give them gentle touch and caring regard. They have been too hardened by their lives to accept it though. Even a soft word to them gets met by Dean’s firm walls and warnings of no ‘chicks flick’ talk.

He keeps returning, unable to stop himself. He reasons that a their few, stolen nights of pleasures and tenderness will not change the future, will not change fate. 

It does though, somehow. And yet fate is not angered. Heaven seems not to notice their plans slipping away. Things change. John Winchester seems to be absent more and more. He is gone for a whole month, then two. Then the calls stop one day. Castiel knows this is because John Winchester is at the bottom of a lake, death by monster. And yet, fate does nothing, despite the fact that John Winchester is no longer scheduled to sell his soul to save the life of his so. 

No long after, it makes sense to move the boys out of their temporary lodgings. He finds a pleasant house for them in a nice neighborhood, far enough from neighbors that there aren’t many questions. It is in a good school district. Dean is convinced to complete his high school diploma, sometimes with an enforcing session of spanking to do the convincing. Then Castiel convinces him he should apply to colleges. He gets in to everything he apply to, which does not surprise Castiel. He knows Dean and Dean is much wiser than he ever gives himself credit for. Sam graduates at the top of his class and elects to go to the opening waiting for him at Harvard University. 

All the time, they are his very good boys, even when they eventually grow into fine, affectionate men. He takes them to his bed every chance he gets, still spanks them sometimes. He buys Dean panties of every color of the rainbow and makes sure his beloved wears them. They get a dog, because Sam wants a dog. Dean is not a fan, but either Castiel or Sam take care of the dog who is a simple, affectionate creature who looks up to Sam as if he were a god. 

One day, he is walking the dog in their neighborhood. Sam is studying for the bar exam which eats up much of his time. Castiel runs into a bearded man wearing a striped bath robe, carrying a paper under his arm, open to the comics pages. He smiles at Castiel and Castiel suddenly recognizes that this is no man. 

“Father?”

“Castiel,” his Father says. “You’re happy? Do you like the new ending? I decided to change the ending just a little. Just a nudge.”

“Yes, I am very happy.”

“Good. I’m glad,” his father says. He touches Castiel’s forehead in much the same way as Castiel has healed many. “Now, forget.”

Castiel startles, wonders why he just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, then decides that the dog must have stopped to smell some evidence of dogs who passed this way once. That is the dog’s second chief joy in life after Sam’s company. Castiel hurries back home, wondering if he will have to spank Sam for working too hard.


End file.
